dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash Season Two
The Flash Season Two, is the 2nd season of The Flash,It deals with Barry encountering new villains from Earth Two, while investigating a fast new enemy. It is created by Andrew Kriesburg and Steven S Deknight 2015-2016 Cast * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash- 23/23 * Zoe Kravitz as Iris West- 23/23 * Forrest Whitaker as Lt. Joe West- 21/23 * Thomas Brodie Sangster as Jax Brown- 23/23 * Anna Kendrick as Caitlyn Snow * Roshon Fegan as Wally West- 15/23 Recurring Teddy Sears as Jay Garrick / The Flash Earth Two- 6/23 Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- 2/23 Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot- Anna Kendrick as Earth Two Caitlyn Snow / Killer Frost- 3/23 Ryan Gosling as Earth Two Hunter Zoloman / Zoom- 13/23 Episodes # After saving Central City from The Singularity, The Flash becomes praised as a hero, A Meta-Human called Fallout kills Neil Bourman, and attacks The Flash during Flash day, Jax begins having visions from the future, about a killer speedster arriving, Barry and the team discover that Fallout, is the Earth Two version of Neil Bourman, Caitlyn struggles with Victor's death, a mysterious man arrives in Star Labs with a dire warning. # A man named Jay Garrick (Teddy Sears) warns Barry, about a new threat called Zoom, Barry finds it, hard to trust Jay, after Harrison Wells, A young woman named Patty Spivot tries to join the CCPD, but Joe wants to see if she's ready, A Meta-Human from Earth Two, known as Sand Demon, arrives and causes havoc, Iris's mother, returns. # Golden Glider returns, and tells The Flash, that her brother's been kidnapped, Meanwhile an army of men, with Cold guns strike Central City, The Flash decides to investigate who captured Captain Cold, and gets shocked, when he learns that their father, had him kidnapped, The Flash, and Golden Gilder rescue, Captain Cold kills his father, Iris chastises her mother, for not being their. # Sebastian Cardena ( Justin Baldoni) returns to Central City, and learns that his old friend Victor Stone is dead, Caitlyn discovers that Sebastian has Meta-Human, genes similar to Victor. The Grid, a Meta-Human targets Sebastian so, he can be the only, cyborg left, Sebastian becomes the new Cyborg, Harrison Wells of Earth 2 saves Barry, from a Meta-Human. # The Earth 2 version of Harrison Wells, reveals himself to Team Flash, Jax has visions of another Meta-Human from Earth Two, Killer Frost targets Caitlyn, The Flash, ignores Jay's warning, and goes to stop her, Jax reveals that its Caitlyn's double from Earth Two, Meanwhile Barry and Patty go on a date, In Flashbacks, we see the life Harrison Wells had before. # Harrison tells Barry a dangerous plan to defeat Zoom, Jay and Caitlyn side against it, because Barry could get killed, Iris makes a second plan, where Caitlyn acts like her Earth 2, counter-part, Zoom arrives, but The Flash realizes that this is the moment, to finally defeat Zoom, Barry looses the fight. # After getting defeated by Zoom, Barry discovers that his speed is gone, Meanwhile Jax goes on a date, with Kendra Sanders( Ciara Renee) A Meta-Human from Earth 2, called Cicada strikes Central City, and Iris calls in Barry's father, Henry to give Barry inspiration in stopping Cicada. # The Flash, Jax and Caitlyn travel to Star City, to help Green Arrow, when a man named Vandal Savage attacks the airport base, a vigilante called Hawkgirl ( Ciara Renee) investigates the threat, Back in Central City, Harrison Wells meets up with Zoom, # Zoom captures Iris, takes her to Earth Two, Barry gets consoled by Joe, to rescue Iris, The Flash chases Zoom through the portal, The Flash, and Zoom battle once again, Jax decides to go in the portal, to save Iris, while The Flash fights Zoom, Later Wally West arrives, and meets his sister, and father. # A man named Sam Scudder (Jason Statham) arrives. in Central City and plans the biggest heist, The Flash rushes to stop him, but faces a breakthrough when he captures Barry's father. Wally gets used to living with his father, In Prison Sam, comes up with the name of Mirror Master. # Killer Frost, returns and kills a scientist, Harrison tells Barry not to go after her, but Barry decides to stop her, Jax, and Caitlyn come up with a plan, to capture her, Jax creates a device that neutralizes her abilities, and Joe hand-cuffs her, Killer Frost reveals more information about Zoom. # Livewire, Magenta, The Trickster, Weather Wizard and Prism break out of Iron Heights, and teams up to get revenge on The Flash, Barry discovers that Patty's been kidnapped and rushes to save her, Wally reveals to Barry that he's a big fan of The Flash. # Jay takes Barry to Earth Two, to show him around, but when King Shark, and El Diablo attack they must cut the trip short to stop them, Jax has another vision of Killer Frost returning, but struggles to tell Caitlyn about it. # A Meta-Human, called Shade targets Jay, and Barry must try to help hem, with unsuspecting help from Harrison Wells, Caitlyn agrees to take Jax, to his family Reunion, Harrison unmasks Zoom to be Hunter Zolomon, an ex student, who became obsessed with speed. # Gorilla Grodd returns, and kills a scientist responsible for his capture, When he kidnaps Caitlyn, The Flash must rescue her, Harrison discovers a way, to banish Grodd, from Earth One, and sends him to an Alternate Dimension, Jay returns, but is injured. # Jay reveals to Barry, that he was attacked by the criminal Organization called Mob Rule, Barry decides to infiltrate the Organization, but discovers that they have Wally hidden captive, Joe asks Harrison, about Zoom's Identity, and Zoom returns, and threatens Iris, Jax creates a device to restore Jay's speed. # Barry begins to think about telling Patty his secret, but Joe sides against it, Meanwhile Henry is revealed to be in league with Joe trying to capture Zoom, Barry and Henry argue. Zoom kills Henry, and The Flash and Zoom fight once more, Caitlyn and Jax sneak into a warehouse Zoom uses, and finds out his hidden agenda for Central City. # Barry becomes depressed and, Iris consoles him to be The Flash again, Meanwhile a group of armored thugs strike the city, and steal a rare jewel, when The Flash feels conflicted to stop them on his own, he calls the Legends Of Tomorrow team, consisting of Blue Beetle, White Canary, Hawkgirl, The new Cyborg, and Rip Hunter, Later Captain Cold agrees to join, as he feels he should change. # A Meta-Human from Earth Two, called Abra Kadabra begins killing people, using his strange magic powers, The Flash races to stop him, but discovers that he needs help, in stopping him, Barry reluctantly teams up with Shade to stop him, Meanwhile Wally begins to investigate The Flash's identity and, becomes shocked when he learns that its Barry. # The Rouges return, and plan a major heist, The Flash rushes to stop him, but they prove to be too much to handle, Jax offers Harrison's help to rescue his daughter Jessie, but Harrison decides to do it alone, Wally confronts Barry, about being The Flash, Barry and Patty move in together. # Gorilla Grodd, returns with an army of apes, Jax and Caitlyn become taken hostage, and The Flash must stop the apes, and rescues his friends, Zoom is revealed to be in league with Grodd, Barry and Patty both experience relationship troubles. # Mirror Master teams up with The Trickster to launch a bomb into the city, The Flash must stop the two villains, Jax discovers that Zoom sent The Trickster and Mirror Master as a distraction for his main plan, The Flash defeats the two villains and sets his sight on Zoom, Barry calls in Green Arrow, and Blue Beetle to help him capture Zoom, The trio win, and learns that Zoom is Hunter Zolomon. # Barry asks Hunter why he's trying to kill all speedsters, but Hunter tells him, to become the only living speedster in the whole Multiverse, Hunter escapes, and The Flash tries to be one step ahead of him, Hunter as Zoom unleashes a machine, to turn Earth One, into his very own Earth Two, The Flash and Zoom battle, Jax, Caitlyn, and Wally try to contain the Explosion but it explodes infecting Wally with the same speed-force, Zoom takes aim at Patty, and The Flash must kill him, In the End, Barry and Iris's grandson from the future arrives. Category:The Flash Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Cancelled